


Swirling

by STUMPEDD



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, But also, College AU, Fluff, Magical, Other, Pick-and-choose, Reincarnation AU, not texting au, texting au, this has been in the works for like four months
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: Alexander Harboring knows who he is and was. He remembers every single life of his prominently. He has pushed those lives aside though, now he is Harboring. Not Hamilton or Harlem or even Hale. He likes this life, until he starts running into old friends and enemies and his life gets a little bit stressed.
Meanwhile, his "support group" of sorts has a whole mess and array of issues, from being cast aside from your once family to not being remembered by the most important person in your past lives. Perhaps when the new teachers arrive on scene everything will get resolved.
More or less of course.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oops what is this. I'm a mess. PLE ASE READ THE END NOTES TH ANKS

**Bromantics:** Guess who’s aexual, agender, and got stuck in debate class with Alex

**LionWhore:** JOHNATHAN LAWRENCE-ONCE-LAURENS YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND.

**LionWhore:** I WONT STAND FOR THIS ABUSE!

**Bromantics:** Listen all I know is, I wasn’t around too long but I still saw your argumentative side.

**LionWhore:** So I have opinions, so what.

**Bromantics:** You died because of those opinions.

**LionWhore:** Hush hush.

 

Alex set his phone down, nervously bouncing. He’d gotten debate with John and yeah, he was a little down that John realized they were aroace but so what. The two were still stupidly good friends and could handle a little past-life forgetfulness from time to time. As John sat beside him, Alex instantly decided to start running his mouth. “Okay so here’s the deal. I looked over a roster for the class and two men by the name of James and Thomas who share the same last name of J’Madison, dumb by the way. So I’m thinking I’m stuck with Jefferson and Madison AGAIN and this time they’re brothers.” As Alex spoke, John listened. It was nice. The two had known each other in only three lifetimes. Three really nice lifetimes.

The first was as Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens. They had a fling here and there, sharing the occasional kiss before running off to battle. They slept in tight quarters, cherishing the nights they got alone. Even after Hamilton’s marriage, they still kept close with warm smiles and too friendly touches. Laurens’ death was the hardest thing Alex ever bared in all his lifetimes.

The second was Alexis Herri and Jennifer Laker. They were together for seventy years. Almost from the moment they met up and knew who the other was. They were alive during the 1960’s and life was hard for a racial lesbian couple, but they got by. Alexis did have to live without Jennifer for a good ten years before she finally left the world. Alex likes thinking back on this life when he finds himself longing for the John he can never have in this life.

And now this life. Alexander Harborton and Jonathan Lawrence. John and Alex met in second grade. They were learning about past lives and they were supposed to pick someone they didn't know and say a name they believed or knew they were in a past life. When the realization hit three years after that, they had become inseparable. Alex had hoped that for once they'd be allowed to love freely, but John realized their distaste for anything sexual, romantic, and even with gender roles. It become less difficult to deal with over time, but Alex finds himself daydreaming on occasion.

Alex shook himself from the distracting thoughts, slowing to an end of his rant and growing quiet. Another thing about John was that they were never thankful when Alex finally shut up. They would wait a moment to be sure Alex was really done and then speak up himself, often about the same topic. Others would cut him off instantly with a different topic. “See the other day Laf and I…” Alex was listening to John. He promised himself that much. But at the same time two men walked in. One of them looked vaguely familiar. The other, well damn Alex didn't know who this guy was be he sure as Hell was hot.

Seeing as they happened to be the only other two in the class, the men obviously approached them. Alexander was excited to meet them. Maybe he’d get a chance at love after all. They made their way there and Alex stuck his hand out. “Hello! My name is Alexander Harboring! Great to meet you!”

The one Alex had vaguely remembered spoke first. “Well Hamilton, didn’t expect you to ever end up in such bad shape. To think you were once called a tomcat.” The realization hit Alex with a heavy blow. That was James, formerly Madison. That obviously meant the one that Alexander had, as of now formerly, thought was attractive was Thomas Jefferson. Perfect.

“I don’t know,” Thomas said smoothly, “he’s got a pretty thing on his arm so he’s obviously a catch to some people.” Alex looked and saw John boiling up. Yeah it was easy to mistake them for a couple, and people pointed it out. They corrected the person and went on their way. Objectification though, that was a whole different level. Calling John an ‘it’ or a ‘thing’ would set them off.

Alex jumped in quickly, trying to keep John calmed. “Well I never thought I’d live to see the day you weren’t able to fuck each other. Must be hard with the whole brothers thing huh?” He smirked, knowing John would find away to calm down with that. “I mean God I thought Elizabeth and Peggy had it hard being related to each other but not Angelica but damn, now I feel a little bad for you. Wouldn't you agree John?”

John giggled. “Gotta suck. Then again, southerners have never shied away from that practice. I should know, South Carolina born and raised in six lifetimes.”

James seemed appalled at the comments, but Thomas simply shot a dark glare. “Watch your mouth Hamilton. I'm not someone you want to make mad anymore.” He stomped off to the other end of the classroom, James in tow. Other students filed in. The teacher came behind them. An old scraggly man. This was going to be an interesting class. Alexander would love have to been listening but he decided messaging his ‘support group’ was better.

**LionWhore:** Okay so have you ever met someone from a past life you HATED but now they're suddenly hot as all fuck and you're just,,,,stuck?

**iceBURGlettuce:** who is it this time

**LionWhite:** ,,,

**LionWhore:** Jefferson

**iceBURGlettuce:** HA

**iceBURGlettuce:** you know he's off limits right? Madison will always be his lover.

**LionWhore:** He and Madison are actually brothers so I've got a shot

**iceBURGlettuce:** Didn't in 1800 BOOM

**LionWhore:** why are we friends?

**iceBURGlettuce:** you were lonely when John was away. BUT ALSO DID YOU JUST ADMIT YOU WERE ATTRACTED TO JEFFERSON?????

**LionWhore:** i guess I am. I'm not lying man,,,he's fucking HOT okay. I would so hit that.

**iceBURGlettuce has added ThirdPresWhatUp to the chat**

**ThirdPresWhatUp:** damn Hamilton, looks like the tomcat blood is still in you.

 

Alex looked up instantly to see Thomas’ stupid grin from across the room. His face flushed red, and it didn't help when James leaned over to read the messages. Why did he have to put on chat history? Oh right, for Peggy. Why didn't he turn it off? He groaned and opened his phone again. This dilemma required expert help. Maria Lois help.

**LionWhore:** JEFFERSON KNOWS I THINK HE’S HOT(bc he is and Aaron is an asshole)

**ChainsawSex:** that was proven when he killed you

**ChainsawSex:** also this is the opposite of a problem

**LionWhore:** ???? HoW ????

**ChainsawSex:** dude Jefferson and Madison can't fuck anymore. You and John can't fuck anymore. He's wide open. You are too. Just go for it.

**LionWhore:** never??????????

**ChainsawSex:** your loss. Dude’s ripped this year.

**LionWhore:** slut

**ChainsawSex:** back at you hon

Alex hummed and set away his phone, finally listening to the teacher ramble on about tryouts and teams and topics. Apparently if you were really opinionated about a subject you weren't allowed to choose it. Well, there goes all of Alexander’s options. He let his gaze wander and it somehow landed back on Thomas. He was rapidly messaging someone. Even at this distance he could see the red blush blazed across the man’s face. Alex forced himself to focus on something else. He wouldn't let himself dream unrealistically over something he could care less about.

The class dragged on for what felt like days. When the class had finally ended Alex looked over to John instantly. “I've got a problem that requires the squad. Help me gather them.” John laughed and nodded, pulling out his phone. Alex raced to the door, forcing himself to avoid making a snide remark to the kid whose music was too loud. He needed opinions and he needed them fast.

He made it to the commons quickly, John frantically following behind. At a bench under the shade sat the friends of Alex who didn't have a class. Thank god there were a lot of them. He ran over and sat down at the empty spot next to Elizabeth, breathing heavy as he pulled her into a deep hug. “I'm fucked,” He muttered. Elizabeth laughed. “Like, really, really fucked,” he exaggerated.

“What's did our Alexander do now?” Elizabeth asked, resting her hand on his side for extra support. She did that often. Though they promised to never indulge in a relationship with each other, touch was still so so nice between them.

Alex looked up lazily. “Oh I did nothing. Aaron was the fucking asshole that ruined my life with one simple action. Notice how he's done that twice now.”

As if on cue, Aaron walked up. “Hey what's the lion whore up to today?” He leaned against the edge of the table, smirking ever so teasingly.

Alex jumped up the seat, tearing from Elizabeth’s grasp. “You are a motherfucker. You were as Burr. You were as Barns. You’re even fucking worse as Burg.” Aaron laughed. “Oh you’re fucking dead.” He made a lunge, but was grabbed about halfway into it and held back. Turning to see who it was, Alex instantly forgot about Aaron as a wide smile spread on his face. “Lee!”

More specifically Lee Charleston. Now granted in any past life the two had never gotten along. Yet in this one, they had been taught to ignore every relationship of the past and start anew. Alex and Lee had tried it and the two had become closer friends than anyone could have expected. While John was away in Germany for a year, they were side-by-side in every stride. Now just the sight of Lee was enough to send Alex on a rambling mess of topics and things the other missed since they last saw each other. “-then he had the absolute audacity to say I was wrong! About myself! He gave me a failing grade over that simple little detail that I knew. It was probably cheating that I knew it but still, it was the truth! And after all that-”

Lee laughed and placed a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Alex, my closest and wisest friend, as much as I would love to hear about your classroom plights, I do believe I’d love to know exactly why you felt the need to show violence. Granted you do that much more than I’d prefer you did, at your own friends, that your swore to forget the past of them, is something new.”

That’s when Alexander’s face fell. His eyes narrowed and he turned back to Aaron, who was hiding behind Peggy. “Oh I’ll tell you what he fucking did. The motherfucker never told me he knew Jefferson and decided to let the worst person in all the solar systems become aware of a weakness of mine!”

Aaron just laughed. “You know I can’t be trusted Alex! I saw an opportunity to help you finally get a date.”

Alex scoffed and turned away. What did Aaron know? The dude had struggles finding love himself. Alexander turned back to Lee and kept talking.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright HECKERS I'm so lost on what to do with relationships lmao. So i'm letting you all vote! Just comment the relationships you wanna see and the ships with the most votes by the time chapter two is done and uploaded win! (As the book evolves there will be more choices and more relationship opportunities bc i have no clue what im doing lmao)
> 
>  
> 
> ALEXANDER -  
> Alex/Thomas  
> Alex/Lee  
> Alex/Eliza  
> Alex/Aaron
> 
> THOMAS -  
> Thomas/Alex  
> Thomas/Burr  
> Thomas/Martha
> 
> LEE -  
> Lee/Alex  
> Lee/Sam  
> Lee/KG3  
> Lee/Burr
> 
> So yeah please vote im dying also this is a dumb idea that probably wont go anywhere YAY


End file.
